The invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing folded or stitched printed products, such as newspapers or periodicals, consisting of a housing with an automatic coin mechanism and a turning device which, after coin insertion, by rotation delivers a printed product through a delivery slot.
Various devices with automatic coin mechanisms for dispensing goods are known. Automatic machines are also already known for newspapers, periodicals and the like, where the newspapers for example are stacked horizontally in the interior of the machine. The delivery mechanism of such automatic machines for printed products is, however, susceptible to faults and does not guarantee satisfactory service, so that often the periodicals are damaged in delivery and withdrawal by the purchaser.
The invention is therefore based upon the problem of producing a device of the initially stated classification which renders possible satisfactory delivery of folded or stitched printed products after coin insertion.